The under-engine protection is a component situated beneath the engine of a motor vehicle and which protects the engine from anything thrown up off the road surface (e.g. stone chippings, winter gritting solutions, uneven ground) in addition to protecting the environment from undesirable losses (for example engine oil) from the engine. The under-engine protection also acts as a “ski” for the vehicle in the event of contact with the ground while at the same time soundproofing the bottom of the bodyshell against road noise.
The under-engine protection is also known by the names of “under-engine cover”, “under-engine protective shield”, “under-bottom shield” or else “engine undertray”.
The under-engine protection is a removable element that can be deliberately detached, for example for performing an oil change. In that case, the refitting of same is sometimes overlooked. The under-engine protection may also become detached unintentionally while the vehicle is driving along, for example if the fixing screws become detached. In both these scenarios, the driver of the vehicle may drive on without the under-engine protection without realizing this, thus exposing the engine and the environment to the risks listed above.